Everlasting Love
by Alexis De Silva
Summary: Everything is going great for Jesse and Suze until Maria shows up and drops this kid off who she claims is her and Jesse's child. Jesse takes the child in, but when he spends time with her he forgets things about him and Suze.
1. Jesse's Daughter

That wonderful kiss between Jesse and I seemed to last forever. I know it is kinda weird to kiss someone in a graveyard; but when you're kissing the person you love and who loves you back, it really doesn't matter, much. So here's what happened we kissed and kissed and kissed and then I went and sat down on a nearby bench. Jesse followed me, and sat down next to me. He held me in his arms and said in that velvety voice of his "Querida, I love you."  
"I love you to Jesse." I said in what I hoped to be a sexy voice.  
We just sat there in silence for a while when Jesse said "Suzannah, I'm to go talk to Father Dominique about me moving back into your room with you. You know to watch over you and stuff."  
"That's great and if he still opposes I'll go in there myself and tell him that you're moving back in and that's that."  
"Suzannah,"  
"What? Father Dom needs to accept that you belong in that room. And if he-" and then he kissed me. And what a kiss it was. I was just starting to really get into it when Jesse dematerialized; but before he left me I heard him say quietly, but loud enough for me to hear "I love you."  
It was then that I knew that Jesse and I had an everlasting kinda love. I sat there in silence for a while listening to the birds chirping and the trees blowing in the wind when the last person in the world that I wanted to see stepped in front of me and looked down at me.  
"Hey, Suze. Miss me?" asked the one and only Paul Slater.  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" I responded trying to show as much hate for this guy as I could. After all, he did exorcise my boyfriend, leave me in the creepy, Shadowland without me knowing how to get out, harass Jesse by making him think that we had slept together, and sexually harass me. I don't think he deserved a 'Hello Paul, how are you'.  
"I just came to ask you if you knew where De Silva was." He said innocently.  
Just then Jesse appeared, and when he realized who was there in the graveyard with us, let's just say that he got really, really angry. "Slater, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from Suzannah the last time we met."  
"You did, and I didn't come here for Suze. I came here because I have a present for you." Said Paul, and when he said it I knew something was up. "Come on out," he said to this fat tree that was behind him. Little did I know that behind the tree was Maria. I didn't know what was happening because I could have sworn that Jesse and I had exorcised her, but apparently she just didn't move on. After Maria walked out from behind the tree, this little girl who looked to be about 4 walked out with her head down and stood behind Maria clutching her skirt.  
"Hector," she said, "this is our daughter Josephine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: For all you people out there who don't like it please cut me some slack as it as my first fanfic, but I do want everyone to review. Even if you don't like it. If any of you have any suggestions tell me now please review, review, and review! 


	2. Secret's Out

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You all are great. This chapter is a lot longer that the last one because of all of your wonderful reviews. So here's chapter 2: Secret's out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here I am sitting in Father Dom's office telling him everything that just happened and crying my eyes out. If you don't know what happened, well, let me tell you.  
After Maria introduced Jesse and I to his long-lost daughter, I looked at Jesse hoping that he would assure me that this little girl wasn't his. He seemed like he was at a loss for words, which doesn't happen very often, so I rested my hand on his shoulder hoping to bring him back to reality. "Jesse?" I said.  
"Is it really true?" he asked.  
"Yes, Jesse," Maria said. "This is our daughter."  
Josephine, who was still hiding behind her mother's skirt, loosened her grip on Maria, and stared at Jesse. "Daddy," she said. Then, and I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, Josephine ran into Jesse's arms and he embraced her.  
"Daughter," was all he said.  
I was really shocked by this affection he had for this child that he just now met, and I envied her. I wanted Jesse to embrace me the way he did for her. The only time he did this for me was when I was in danger or crying.  
It was then that Jesse seemed to remember me and said "Oh, Susannah," but as soon as I saw that look on Jesse's face I felt the water works coming, and I knew I had to go. His face didn't have a look of shock on it, no. It was a look of realization. So, I ran. I ran back to the feast of Father Serra. CeeCee called out to me, but I had to find Father Dom. I was running around probably looking like some crazy maniac. I'm sure that my hair was totally messed up and my face was probably red and puffy, but I had to find Father Dom. I spotted him as the hot dog booth, and ran over to him.  
"Father D," I called out to him. Luckily, he heard me and when he saw me he knew that something was seriously wrong because it is rare that I cry. Actually, I had been crying a lot lately, and they all seemed to have to do with Jesse. Anyway, I told Father Dom everything that had happened. I, of course, omitted the part about Jesse and I kissing because I didn't think that Father Dom would like that very much. So now we're back to where we began, me crying in Father Dom's office.  
As Father Dom was handing me a tissue, Jesse materialized into the room; but he wasn't alone. Along with him were Josephine and Maria. I wondered where Paul was, but I definitely wasn't going to go looking for him. He'd probably just rub the fact that Jesse had a kid in my face. When I saw that Jesse had materialized, I tried to wipe away all my tears so I wouldn't look like I had been crying; but I guess it didn't work. "Susannah, I'm so sorry about all of this, but I can't change the fact that I have a daughter. And the fact that I have a daughter doesn't change anything between us." Jesse tried to assure me. I, however, was pissed; and nothing that Jesse says will change that.  
I completely ignored Jesse's attempt to get me to forgive and forget, and averted my eyes every time he tried to meet my gaze. "Father D," I said acting as if we were the only people in the room. "I'm going back to the booth at the feast to help CeeCee, okay?"  
Father Dom looked at me like he wasn't sure if he should let me go or not, but I guess he decided that he wanted to talk to Jesse, Josephine, and Maria privately first because he said "Okay, but come back by sometime before you leave."  
"Okay, Father D." I said as I walked out of his office without acknowledging the presence of anyone else in the room. I thought that it was weird that Jesse hadn't tried to stop me from leaving the room, but as I turned around to close the door to Father Dom's office, I saw why Jesse hadn't tried to stop me. He didn't even know that I had left. He was busying himself by playing with Josephine, and he never even knew that I had left.  
After seeing that Jesse hadn't even noticed that I was gone, I realized that I wasn't angry, I was downright pissed. 'This has not been a good day' I thought to myself. Then, to add to my terrible day, as I walking to the feast of Father Serra to help CeeCee with the booth that I had left unattended, someone was leaving one of the classrooms and opened the door just as I was walking by. Smack! The door hit me and I stumbled back. Everything seemed to be ok except for my nose, which I thought was broken. 'He's lucky I'm a quick healer' I thought.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," the guy said. He looked to be about 16 or 17 years old; and I don't mean to betray Jesse, but this guy was hot. He had black hair that had this curly perfection to it, and he had soulful brown eyes that seemed to see past me even though he was looking directly at me. And talk about tone. He was muscular, but not too muscular. He looked he stepped right out of a magazine. "I was just looking for the principal's office, and I thought everyone was at the feast of what guy, and I-"  
'Man, this guy can babble' I thought. 'He's worse than me' "It's ok." I said as he helped me to my feet.  
"Yeah, well I'm really sorry. Hey do you think that you can show me where that principal's office is?" He asked as I started to walk away.  
"Uh," I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back because Jesse might be there, but this gut did seem to need some help. Although, he did hit me with a door, but it was an accident. I decided to nice and said "Sure, why not."  
So we went. As we walked, the guy said "My name's Chris, Chris Taylor. What's yours?"  
"Susannah Simon, but if you want to make it to the principal's office without any broken bones call me Suze."  
"Okay, Suze." He laughed. When he laughed his whole face seemed to brighten u. His smile just made him even more attractive. 'Kelly Prescott is going to be all over him' I thought. 'I would probably be too if I wasn't in love with Jesse.' And this was true. Even though I was really pissed at him right mow, that didn't meant that I would stop loving him.  
"Here it is." I told Chris.  
"Thanks," he said to me before opening the door. When he opened the door, he looked at Father Dom and then at the couch where Jesse, Josephine, and Maria we're sitting. "Oh, I see you're busy." He said and then closed the door.  
I don't think he realized what he said until he saw me staring at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bulging. Last time I checked Jesse, Josephine, and Maria were ghosts, and only mediators and shifter's can see them.  
"Oops," he said slapping his hand over his mouth.  
Father Dom came to the out in the hall with us and said "Chris, I think we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review with your comment, compliments, put-downs, and critiques. I am very proud of this chapter. And please tell me what you think of Chris. 


	3. Jesse's Mind

(A/N):  
Thank ya'll for being so patient with me. I've been swamped all week, but I'm finally out of school, and you know what that means. awkward silence. Fine, I'll tell you. It means more updates.  
I'm also working on another mediator fanfic right now so look out for it. Thanx for all the great reviews. Ya'll ROCK!  
  
So Chris, Maria, Jesse, Josephine, and I were all sitting in Father Dom's office with Father Dom at his desk looking at all of us. There was an awkward silence between us. You know, the kind where no one knows where to start so we're all just sitting here listening to...well...nothing. That's how it was, and let me tell you that it was torture. So, me being the wonderful person that I am, I decided to break the silence. "Are you a mediator?" I asked Chris.  
My question seemed to surprise him since when I asked him he jumped a little. "Uh...well...if that's what you call being able to see ghosts then, yeah." he replied. "So I guess ya'll would like me to explain, huh?"  
"Yes, I think that would help," said Father Dom.  
"Well, I guess it all started a few weeks ago when I died." Chris said.  
  
Chris explained his story to us, and it was fascinating. It turns out that Chris and his friends were coming back from a party and their designated driver was drunk. They turned this corner a little too quickly, and the car went off a cliff. Chris passed out, and when he woke up he was in the hospital. There were doctors all around him, and when he asked where he was they said that he was in critical condition. The doctors were amazed that he was even alive because a few minutes before he was dead. Chris was the only survivor of the accident. The doctors let him out of the hospital a week later saying that he had made a full recovery, but on his way home he saw a ghost appear in their car. It was one of his friends who died in the accident. He tried to show his parents, but they just thought he was crazy and traumatized because of the accident. When his behavior continued they thought that it would be best to move to a new town. So they moved to our lovely Carmel-by-the-sea.  
Father Dom and I were totally amazed by Chris's story, but it looked like we were the only ones. Maria just left in the middle of Chris's story, and Jesse wouldn't take his eyes off Josephine. He just stared at her.  
I stared at him hoping that he would notice, but he didn't. He just stared at Josephine. I was about to throw something at him when I noticed something. His eyes were glazed over, and they had a far-away look to them. Like he was looking at something that wasn't really there. I looked at Father Dom, and he seemed to notice it too.  
I was about to confront him about this when my thought were interrupted by the little brat Josephine. I know some of you may think that I'm being hostile, and that she never did anything to me; but she did. She ruined my relationship with Jesse. "Daddy, I'm bored. I want to go somewhere fun." she said.  
"As you wish." Jesse said as he and Josephine dematerialized. And just like that, they were gone.  
I glanced at Father Dom who looked just as shocked as I did. "Chris, do you think that Susannah and I could talk privately for a moment?" Father Dom asked with a hint of urgency in his voice.  
"Uh, sure." Chris said, and he stepped out of the office.  
"Susannah," Father Dom said. "I'm afraid that something is seriously wrong with Jesse."  
"What, what is it?" I asked worriedly.  
"Susannah, someone or something is tampering with Jesse's mind."  
  
(A/N): I don't particularly like this chapter, but my thoughts don't matter. You're the readers, and you know what to do. Just click that button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	4. Jesse and Josephine

Sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been traveling a lot and I haven't had the time to update.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What?" I practically screamed.  
"I've seen this happen before," said Father Dom. "Yes, something is definitely tampering with Jesse's mind."  
"Well, what do we do?"  
"I'm not exactly sure. Why don't you go back to the carnival, and take Chris with you." Father Dom said distantly.  
"But, I-"  
"I need to do some research. Now shoo." He ended. And with that I left his office, took Chris to the carnival, and went back to help Cee Cee with the booth.  
"Suze, what happened to you?" Cee Cee questioned me. "I had to manage this booth all by myself. Do you know how hard that was? They were-"  
"Cee, I'm sorry" I said dully. I wasn't really in the mood to argue so I just let her continue to yell at me.  
As soon as the carnival ended, I went straight home, went to sleep, and had the weirdest dream.  
..........  
In my "dream", I was walking down the hallway in the Shadowland. It seemed like I was walking for hours, but then I saw Jesse. His back was facing me so I called out to him, but he didn't respond. It was as if he couldn't hear me. So I walked up to him, and I grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. But when I turned him around he turned into Josephine. Only there was something different about her. Her eyes were red and glowing like she was...was...EVIL.  
"Your precious Jesse is mine now." Josephine said before she laughed, dematerialized, and left me alone in the Shadowland.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I know it's not a long chapter, but don't worry there's a longer one coming soon. 


	5. Shifting Lessons

In this chapter I change point-of-view a few times. Just letting you know. Ok. Enjoy.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Suze's POV  
"Well, Susannah," said Father Dom the next day after I told him about my dream. "I guess that would explain Jesse's behavior."  
"Yea," I replied. "But if my dream actually means something, then what does that make Josephine?"  
"I don't know Susannah," said Father Dom. "I really don't know."  
.......... Jesse's POV  
Ever since Josephine came into my life I feel like something's missing. Something big. I don't know exactly what it is, but I hope I find out soon.  
.......... Suze's POV  
After school, as I was walking to the parking lot to see if Jake was here to give me a ride home, I ran into Paul Slater.  
"What do you want Paul?" I questioned while still walking to the parking lot.  
"Hey, Suze," Paul responded. "I was just wondering if you were going to try and skip our shifting lessons today."  
As a matter-of-fact I had totally forgotten about Paul's shifting lessons, but if I go it could keep Paul away from Jesse until I can figure out how to save Jesse from whatever Josephine is doing to him.  
This also seemed like the perfect time to ask Paul how the hell Maria got back from the Shadowland and brought her demonic daughter.  
"Paul," I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. "How did Maria get back from the Shadowland?"  
"Look, Suze, don't blame me if Jesse De Stupid never told you he had a kid."  
"I have every reason to blame you." I yelled at Paul, but he just ignored me.  
We sat in silence for the rest of the way to Paul's house. When we got there, Paul decided we would go straight to his room.  
"Uh, Paul, where's your bathroom?" I asked him as he went to go get Dr. Slaski's box of shifting stuff.  
The questioned seemed to amuse Paul because he grinned and said, "Down the hall. It's the last room on the right."  
"Okay." I said as I walked out of the room. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom. I just had to get away for a minute.  
On my way back to Paul's room I heard him talking to someone, and he didn't sound very happy. "How much longer will it take?" he yelled.  
"It will take, at least, one more week." Said what sounded like a child.  
"A week," he practically screamed. "By then, Suze and the Priest will have already found a ways to save him. Isn't there another way."  
"Hey, if you want Jesse to fully forget Susannah and move on it will take another week."  
What! I can't believe what I just heard. I'm gonna find out who's butt I'll need to kick. So I decided to bust into Paul's room and surprise whoever was in there with Paul, but I got a rude awakening when I did it.  
"Josephine?" was all I could manage to say after seeing that it was her who was talking with Paul about making my Jesse forget me. "But-how?"  
"Suze, Suze, Suze," Paul said. "You weren't supposed to know about this. Now we'll have to-"  
But I didn't wait to see what Paul was going to do because I was gone. I ran from Paul's house. It seems as though this happens every time I come here.  
..........  
I made it home with only about 50 billion blisters, but I couldn't think about that because I had to call Father Dom and tell him exactly what I heard. But it wasn't Father Dom who answered the phone.  
"Hey, Susie," Paul said. If I haven't told you before I hate people calling me Susie more than I hate Susannah. The only person that I'll allow to call me Susie is my mom. "If you ever wanna see the Priest or Jesse again you'll do as I say."  
"Do not listen to him, Susannah." I could hear Father Dom say in the background.  
"If you ever want to them again you'll meet me at the mission, and you may wanna hurry. I don't know how much longer I can keep him alive." Paul said just before he hung up.  
"Mom," I called. "I'm going out for a minute. I'll be back soon." Or, at least, I hoped I would.  
Just as I was running out the door, I bumped into someone. Lucky for me, this someone was a fellow mediator that had a car.  
"Hi, Chris," I said while walking to his car. "I have some business to take care of at the mission. So could you take me there? Thanks."  
"Uh, ok." Was all that Chris said as we got in the car and drove to the mission.  
..........  
Oh the drive to the mission, I briefed Chris on what was happening and why I needed to go to the mission. He seemed a little overwhelmed by it, but I didn't really care. I was thinking about what I was going to have to do to save Jesse and Father Dom. Much to my surprise I didn't have to do any thinking at all. Paul made it obvious what I was going to have to do.  
"Hi Susie," he said as we pulled up to the mission. "I hope you're in a good mood because by the end to the day, somebody is going on a trip to the Shadowland. Permanently. Who goes on this trip is up to you. But chooses wisely" Paul walked out my sight laughing, but not before saying, "Oh, I forgot. If you don't find a ways to save Jesse or Father Dom by sundown, they're both going to purgatory. Forever.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW!!! 


	6. A Perfect Plan

AN: I'm considering what should happen in the end. If you have any ideas PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
And a special thanks to:

**_Unangelic Halo _**

**_Jess _**

**_Purtymanagirl58 _**

**_Seida02 _**

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
And now to the story...ENJOY!

* * *

PAUL'S POV  
This was a perfect plan. There's no way that Suze can save Jesse or the Priest by sundown. Soon, they'll both be out of my way and I can finally have Suze all to myself. I can teach her shifting and no one will interfere. Suze will be all mine.  
Hahahaha.

* * *

SUZE'S POV  
Father Dom or Jesse? There has to be a way for me to save both of them. There just has to.  
"Chris," I said. "Leave. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
"Suze, I'm not leaving you." Chris said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay." I said, glad that he was staying with me. I really didn't want to do this alone. "Why don't we split up? You go find Father Dominic and I'll find Jesse."  
"Sure." Chris said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I didn't pay much attention to it then, but maybe I should have.

* * *

I was walking along the hallways of the mission looking for any sign of Paul or Jesse when I hear Chris call my name. I run towards the sound of his voice, and I see him staring inside one of the classrooms. I walked towards him so I could see what he was staring at.  
"Father Dom!" I exclaimed. Inside the classroom was Father Dom, only, there were two of him. One was lying down on the ground not moving and the other was just standing around with a confused look on his face. There were two problems with this: 1) There is only supposed to be one Father Dom, and no it was not Father Dom's long-lost twin because 2) The Father Dom that was standing around with a confused look on his face was a ghost. I had a pretty good idea who caused this.  
Paul.  
"Father Dominic," I said running to him. "How did this happen?"  
"I don't know. I was just checking to make sure that the school was locked up, and then I was knocked out from behind. When I woke up, I got up, but my body didn't." Father Dom explained.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
"No, Susannah. You didn't do this to me."  
"I know, but I'm the reason that Paul did this to you." I confessed.  
"Mr. Slater did this?" Father Dom said.  
"Yes, Paul did this, and he's going after Jesse too."  
"Jesse, too. Susannah, go and find Jesse. And Mr. Taylor will stay here with me. I want to check my body for any signs of how I was killed. We'll catch up with you later." (AN: For any of you who don't know who Mr. Taylor is, it's Chris. Refer to chap. 2)  
"Ok." I said while running out the door. If Paul's done this to Father Dom I can't imagine what he's already done to Jesse.

* * *

PAUL'S POV  
"Josephine, you said you could make Jesse forget Suze by sundown if we did this ceremony at his grave." I said.  
"I can." Josephine said. "Once I finish this chant, all we'll need is Susannah to complete the ceremony."  
"Well why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
"It can have terrible side effects."  
"What kind of side effects?" I asked.  
"Bad ones," Josephine said. "Very, very bad."

* * *

SUZE'S POV  
I checked all around the school, but I couldn't find Paul, Jesse, or even Josephine. Maybe I should check again. I was just about to go do another run-around of the school when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. Just before I blacked out I was thinking one thing.  
When I wake up, I'm gonna make Paul pay for the new shoes I'm gonna need after I kick his butt.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw something very disturbing: Paul black, leather shirt and pants, and to top it all off, a black leather cape to match.  
I would have burst out laughing if I hadn't seen Jesse surrounded by this circle of black fog. At this time I decided to take in my surroundings. I then noticed Paul, Josephine, Jesse, and I were in the graveyard near the mission.  
"Ahh, Suze," Paul said. "Have a nice rest?"  
"Paul," I growled. "I'm gonna kick your-" I was just about to go and kick him in his family jewels, but I realized that I was tied up. So my attempt to give Paul a piece of my mind ended up as me trying to get up and falling flat on my face.  
When I got up off my face and rolled/squirmed into a sitting position, Paul said. "I had a feeling you would do that." As he said that he started walking towards me. "But right now there's only one thing that I want."  
I was shocked at Paul. How could he think about sleeping with me in a place this, with Jesse nearby? I guess it really is true that guys have a one-track mind.  
I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face because then Paul said. "Suze, as much as I would love to, now is not the time."  
Then he grabbed my arm, pulled out a knife, and cut me right below my shoulder blade.  
"All I want is a little of your blood." Paul said.  
When Paul said that, I started freaking out. "I knew you were psycho. Oh my gosh! What do you want with my blood? You're-"  
"Suze," Paul interrupted with a smile. "You're very attractive when you're babbling on like that."  
"Paul, what do you want with my blood? And what's up with Jesse?"  
"Well, since it's almost sundown and there's nothing you can do I'll tell you."  
"Nothing I can do?" I questioned.  
"Suze, the reason I needed your blood was to complete this ceremony to make Jesse forget you forever. You see, I enlisted the help from a demon with the power of possession."  
"Josephine." I whispered.  
"Yes, Paul said. "Josephine. Anyway I intended for her to posses Jesse and make you stop liking him and start liking me. Well, while she was possessing Jesse she found out something very interesting."  
"What?" I asked anxiously.  
"She found out that you're what's holding Jesse back. He knew all along. That's why he hasn't moved on."  
"What? Me?" That would explain why Jesse never tried to move on.  
"Yea," Paul said as if he were annoyed. "That's when I came up with this idea. I figured if I could make Jesse forget you he would move on. This brings me to why I needed your blood. Once I stab Jesse with this knife with your blood on it, the ceremony will be complete, and Jesse will have forgotten you."  
"Paul," I growled. "You wouldn't"  
"Suze, I gave you a chance. If you had chosen me instead of De Silva then I would have left him alone."  
"Please Paul," I begged. "Don't do this to me. I'll do anything."  
"Sorry, Suze, but you lost your chance." And with that Paul walked towards Jesse with the knife in his hand.  
"Wait," I yelled. "You said that I'd have till' sundown."  
"I did, didn't I?" Paul said and then looked at his watch. Sundown is in about 10 minutes. I guess I can wait till' then. What's the delay for Suze? There's nothing you can do."  
"Just give me until sundown." I snapped at Paul. There may not be anything I can do, but hopefully Chris can.

* * *

CHRIS'S POV  
I was looking for Suze to ask her what we were gonna do about Father Dom when I saw Paul knock her out from behind. I thought about going and picking a fight with Paul, but decided against it when I saw him pick Suze up and take her somewhere. I decided to follow them instead, and I found myself in the cemetery next to the mission. I was Paul tie Suze up and the, a couple of minutes later, Suze woke up. She and Paul started talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. While I was waiting there I started thinking of how I could save Suze, Father Dominic materialized.  
"What happened Mr. Taylor? I thought that you were going to look for Susannah. Where is she" he questioned.  
I signaled for him to be quiet by putting my index finger to my lips and pointed to where Paul and Suze were.  
"Is that Jesse? And Josephine?" he asked me.  
I hadn't realized before now, but when I took my eyes off Paul and Suze I saw them. "Yeah." I answered. "But Suze is in trouble right now."  
"It looks like Jesse is too."  
"I don't care about Jesse. All I care about is Suze's safety. Now I need you to help me save her. I think I have a plan."

* * *

So what do ya think? I'm up for criticism. Constructive or not it doesn't matter. I want to hear what you think.

So click that button on your bottom left corner and REVIEW!


	7. Author's Note

To all of ya'll that are reading this, I just want to say thank you. However, I am sad to say that this is not a chapter. I am taking a poll to see how this story should end.

Review and tell me whether you think that Suze should end up with Chris or Jesse

Thanks


End file.
